


金丝鸟 1.0

by Blumenkranz1007



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenkranz1007/pseuds/Blumenkranz1007





	金丝鸟 1.0

张艺兴的车到达男人的别墅时，天已经快亮了。  
几年来一直如此，不管有什么安排或突发情况，与男人之间的约定对他来说如同天命，不知是习惯了也好，还是一种本能的服从。  
直到现在，张艺兴也还会梦到那个场景。18岁燥热的夏夜，他一个人在练习室呆到很晚，抄了条人少的小路回宿舍。如果没有那个晚上，他也不会遇到这个男人，不会有稳定的资金来源支撑到出道，不会有强大的人脉让他顺利的在国内创办自己的工作室。换一种说法，没有他，就没有现在的张艺兴。  
而代价，则是男人的随叫随到，以及独处时的绝对服从。从18岁开始，他便习惯了逆来顺受，何况男人对他不赖，他也并不反感这种关系。  
而人，终究是人。男人自己也不知道，这只被他困在囚笼里5年的金丝鸟，是不是永远甘心被这样囚禁着。  
他缓缓推开车门，一身演唱会的装扮，脖子上的大金链，左耳的耳环，金色的头发，黑色的眼线，妆还没来得及卸掉就匆匆赶去录制现场，结束后又匆匆上了男人的车，刻不容缓。  
他输入门口的密码，门开了，整间屋子黑着灯。  
他以为男人已经睡下了，正准备蹑手蹑脚走到二楼的卧室，“啪嗒”一声，客厅里的一盏台灯亮了。  
男人坐在台灯旁边的单人沙发上，阴着脸，若有所思的看着门口。  
月光透过玻璃窗，打在张艺兴的身上，在地板上斜拉一道影子，他的正面陷在黑影里，男人看不清他的表情。  
“过来。”男人命令道。  
他的帆布鞋底踩在木地板上，在寂静的黑夜里发出哒哒的响声，他的脸慢慢出现在台灯温暖的黄色亮光里，是一张苍白的，略带点疲惫的，又有点惊讶疑惑和不知所措，但却又无比明艳的一张脸。  
“我以为你已经休息了....”，他的声音响起来，无力的解释。  
“休息？”男人从鼻子里发出一声轻蔑的笑，“那你也要让我，能安心的睡着吧。”  
张艺兴疲惫的叹了口气，“我又怎么了....”  
“跪下，给我口。”  
男人冷冰冰的命令道。  
张艺兴抬起眼看着男人，脸上露出他自己也没意识到，的一种难以置信的表情，随后他故意放慢动作，挑战权威似的走到男人面前，跪在他的胯间。  
他的小动作男人全看在眼里，他忍着怒火看着张艺兴慢吞吞的解开自己的裤链，苍白纤细的手指隔着内裤摩挲着自己的阴茎。  
男人一只手插到他金棕色的头发里，“张嘴。”他乖乖张开两片艳红的唇瓣，上面还留着口红的颜色，内裤的布料有些生涩的刮擦着他的口腔，男人按着他的头，阴茎一下下冲击着他的喉咙，他眼角泛红，眼泪顺着眼角流下来。  
男人似乎毫无怜悯之心，外裤和内裤褪下后，再一次扶着滚烫的阴茎插进了他小小的嘴巴。  
“今晚玩的很开心，嗯？”男人终于开了口。  
“还去夜店，啊？”男人一下比一下用力，张艺兴耐不住力道，双手紧紧抓着男人的上衣。  
“我从监视器里都看到了，你以为你做了什么我不知道吗？”  
男人突然停了下来，低头看着那张如同被风雨摧残过的花朵的脸，“你到底有几个哥哥啊？”  
“我不是，说过了吗？”男人又开始发力，“你只有一个哥哥。”  
“那就是我。”  
男人射在了他的嘴里，他含着男人的精液，双唇紧闭，连酒窝也看不见了。  
“咽下去。”男人命令道。  
他伸了一下脖子，艰难地把满口咸腥的液体咽了下去，还有一点不听话的从嘴角流了下来，他用手背擦了擦，半张着嘴唇，微微喘着气，跪在地上，两眼无神的看着前方。  
“自己把衣服脱了吧。”男人的语气缓和了一点。  
他开始一件件褪掉身上多余的东西，脖子上的金链，外套，背心，内裤。他的身体稚嫩白皙，秀气的性器耷拉在腿间。  
男人双手覆上他柔软的屁股，把他拉向自己，“录节目为什么要把外套脱了啊，宝贝？”。男人温柔的问着，双手有节奏力道的揉捏着他的屁股，他红着脸低下头，“拍着拍着就热了....”，“以后不能脱。”男人又换回冷冰冰的语气，用力拍了一下他的屁股，他啊的叫了一声，“知道了。”他听话的回答。  
男人握着他的腰让他转了个身，把他拉到自己身上，从背后抱着他，双手开始揉捏着他胸前的乳肉，舌头从脖子舔到耳朵，含住他的耳钉。他被舔得又痒又舒服，发出断断续续的啊啊声，身子软的倒在男人怀里。男人紧紧的抱着他，胸前紧实的肌肉压着他骨骼分明的后背，胯间早已勃起的性器抵在他臀间的沟壑里。  
“我今天，很生气....”男人在他耳边说着，右手握住他好看的阴茎撸动起来。他在男人怀里扭着，仰着头靠在男人肩窝里，喉结在白皙的脖颈上跳动着。  
“所以，这次可能会有点痛。”  
男人把他推到地板上背对着他，一只手抓住他的两只手腕放在头顶，分开他的双腿直直插了进去。他发出一声惊呼，把脸深深的埋下去，因为疼痛而翘起的小腿被男人粗鲁的按下去。男人艰涩的在他体内抽插起来，没有做过润滑的肉穴内壁被粗大的阴茎带出了穴口，他疼的哭出声来。男人并没有因此停下动作，“我要让你记住，”男人整个趴在他的身上，“谁是唯一一个能这样肏你的人。”  
他的甬道并没因为五年的性爱而变得容易进入，这也是男人一直没有更换性伴侣的原因之一，一是他的乖巧听话，还有就是每次做爱都能保持新鲜感，他任何不同的反应都刺激着男人的器官，包括男人最迷恋的那道小穴，永远缠绵的等待他的进入，他的身体十分敏感，不管玩什么花样都能带来别样的快感。  
男人抱着他肏了一会，后面的洞口就开始滴滴嗒嗒的分泌出滑腻的体液，他开始发出舒服的呻吟，两条腿翘着，随着男人一下一下的节奏，把对方拉向自己，浑圆的屁股撅着，与腰和大腿形成一个好看的V形。男人发出满意的哦哦声，侧着身子保持着交合的姿势与他接吻，他红红的嘴唇笨拙的寻找着男人的嘴唇，一副贪厌的样子。男人迷恋的看着怀里的宝贝，握着他可怜的晃动着的阴茎撸起来，他发出缠绵的呻吟，反手搂住男人的后颈，整个身子打着挺。天生挨肏的东西，男人在心里骂着，换了个姿势，又从正面肏了进去，他纤细的双腿架在男人右肩上，整个屁股被拉的离开了地面。男人的大腿压着他的臀尖，一只胳膊环住他的双腿，再一次在他的身体里抽插起来。他被肏的几乎失去了意识，迷离的望着男人的眼睛，“叫我，叫我....”，男人的占有欲几近疯狂，望着身下这个脆弱的美人，腾出一只食指插进吞吐着自己阴茎的小洞里。他浑身颤抖着搂住男人的脖子，喃喃的呻吟道，“哥哥....啊....哥哥....”，“只能....叫我一个人。”“只叫....你一个....啊....啊....哥哥....只有你一个....”。男人终于受不住了，抱着他纤细的身体再一次射在了他里面，精液从臀缝里一滴滴流了出来。  
男人从他身上下来的时候，他还留恋的抓着男人的手臂，抬着眼睛望着男人。男人突然萌生了一股歉意，俯下身吻了吻他的嘴唇，把他从地上拉起来，搂在怀里，他实在太累了，软绵绵的靠在男人怀里，“哥哥，能不能，抱我回卧室，没力气了....”。男人抱起他，在他的额头上吻了吻，“好。”  
他们的关系刚开始时，男人还有些担心，他的身体能否承受得了这样强烈的性事，后来才发现他的身体有着无限的潜力，下面的小洞像一张小嘴，怎么都喂不饱。而现在的他不像在韩国，只有一个人可以依靠，身边五光十色的东西太多，他居然有些担心，有一天会失去他。  
然而不管怎样，他都必须是我的人。黑暗中男人握紧了拳头，看着身边熟睡的男孩。  
哪怕不择手段。


End file.
